El regreso
by Dream Run
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo desaparecido, una persona que había sido clave en la vida de varias personas pero sobretodo en la de cierta rubia vuelve a la ciudad para arreglar todo. ONE-SHOT.


**I.**

Una hermosa mañana de lunes se abría paso a través de la oscuridad en la pequeña ciudad de Endsville. La mayoría de las personas que habitaban en esta ciudad maldijeron por lo bajo al sentir los primeros rayos del sol atravesar sus cortinas. En especial cierta chica de secundaria rubia que siempre estaba amargada.

La chica rubia alargó el brazo con la intención de apagar aquel condenado despertador del que quisiera deshacerse pero no lo hacía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija en el vacío. Su cabello era un desastre, varios mechones iban de aquí para allá y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos daban a entender lo poco que había dormido.

-Otra vez... -murmuró al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Había tenido aquel sueño otra vez. Hacía ya varios meses desde la última vez que lo tuvo. Por alguna razón aquello no le gustó, un ligero temblor se hizo en su cuerpo al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Sentía como si aquello fuera la señal de que algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, o a lo mejor no algo malo, pero sí _algo_ y eso la ponía de un humor terrible. Se levantó de su cama y procedió a prepararse para otro aburrido día de clases.

 _Aburrido._

Era una de las palabras más usadas en su extenso vocabulario. Así era su día a día.

 _Así era desde que él..._

Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, de nada le servía recordar el pasado. Lo único que conseguía con eso era que su humor cambiara rápidamente de irritada a furiosa, aunque no es como si aquello fuera muy difícil.

...

Ahora se encontraba saliendo de su casa. Ya en la calle se reunió con el ser que estaba condenado a ser su mejor amigo por toda la eternidad. La chica ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo. A medio camino hacia la secundaria cierto chico moreno se les unió a ambos. Aquel chico era considerado como una peste por parte de la rubia. A pesar de sus cientos de rechazos aquel chico seguía tratando de conquistar inútilmente a la chica de sus sueños. LLegaron por fin a la secundaria, fueron hasta la clase correspondiente y se prepararon para el inicio del día.

Justo en la hora que precede al almuerzo el ser del inframundo anunció que debía retirarse durante un par de horas, cosa que a la chica traía sin cuidado pero de todas formas preguntó la razón.

-Se trata de esos dos idiotas-respondió irritado-. No sé qué rayos les pasa pero todo el día se la han pasado haciendo desorden.

 _Yo sé muy bien porqué._ Quiso responder la chica.

-Entiendo-fue lo que respondió-. Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo. Suerte -dijo y el ser del inframundo abrió un portal y entró en él.

La chica posó de nuevo la mirada en la pizarra mientras que con su mano derecha apretaba su lápiz todo lo posible. Siempre que conseguía distraerse alguien venía y le recordaba todo. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba la ciudad. Odiaba a todos. Y en especial le odiaba a él por irse y dejarla a ella atrás.

Soltó un suspiro y trató todo lo posible de concentrarse en la clase. Cosa que no consiguió.

...

El ser del inframundo, más bien conocido como Grim, reapareció justo frente a la puerta de la casa que había una vez pertenecido a uno de sus dos dueños. En el interior de la residencia escuchó como la mujer lloraba y soltaba exclamaciones que él no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo. Soltó un suspiro en señal de molestia, todo aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Un poco maz y aquellos dos tendrían que ser ingresados en un hospital mental. Abrió la puerta con el propósito de increparles por todo aquel escándalo.

-¡Por todos los demonios mujer!-exclamó a la vez que abría la puerta-. ¿No puedes callarte por un...? -dejó su frase a medias al ver la razón de todo el escándalo.

-Hola Grim, tiempo sin verte -dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Una figura atravesaba a toda velocidad la secundaria atrayendo a su vez las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió bruscamente atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes. La figura buscó entre la multitud hasta dar con la persona que estaba buscando. La persona en cuestión, a diferencia de los demás estudiantes, ni siquiera desvió la atención de su comida cuando la puerta se abrió. La figura llegó hasta la mesa donde ella almorzaba acompañada de aquel molesto chico y estrelló sus manos contra la mesa en un intento de atraer su atención.

-¡Mandy!-exclamó Grim-. Aquí estás, te he estado buscando.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con desinterés mientras volvía a poner su atención en su almuerzo.

-¡Es él! -exclamó agitado.

La chica interrumpió su alimentación y clavó su mirada en la de su supuesto mejor amigo mientras que sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas.

-¡Billy...! -fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse de allí.

...

La puerta de la casa donde Grim había estado antes se abrió dejando paso a una Mandy y un Grim agitados. La mirada de la rubia escaneó toda la sala en busca de su objetivo. Escuchó voces que venían de la cocina por lo que fue hasta allí. Una vez allí encontró a Gladys cantando por lo bajo una canción con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras preparaba lo que probablemente era un pastel. La pelirroja notó las dos presencias y se giró sobre sus pies mientras aquella sonrisa, que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo había desaparecido seguía adornando su rostro.

-¡Oh, Mandy, Grim! Qué agradable sorpresa.

Mandy escuchó la puerta principal de la casa dejando paso a un Harold cargando unas bolsas de plástico blancas.

-Cariño-dijo al entrar a la cocina-. He traído la bebida. Oh, hola chicos, ¿os quedáis a cenar?

-¿Dónde está? -dijo Mandy ignorando a Harold.

-Está arriba-dijo Gladys con una sonrisa totalmente diferente, esta vez la sonrisa estaba dedicada sólo a ella, y era una sonrisa de comprensión-. Vino hecho un desastre por lo que decidió tomar una ducha.

-Gracias -respondió inconscientemente la rubia mientras salía de la cocina.

-Es a la que más le afectó su partida -dijo Harold rompiendo el silencio.

-Tanto que incluso me dio las gracias -dijo Gladys mientras que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, su esposo al notar esto la abrazó cariñosamente.

 _Mira lo que nos has hecho mocoso..._ Pensó Grim con una sonrisa mientras observaba la escena en la distancia.

...

El sonido del agua se detuvo de repente provocando que la habitación quedara ahora totalmente en silencio. La rubia sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Miró a todos lados en busca de rastros de aquel imbécil que tanto dolor le había causado. Sin previo aviso, la puerta que comunicaba el baño con la habitación se abrió y una ligera capa de vapor escapó de la habitación continua. La energía que Mandy había sentido antes se esfumó al ver a la persona que salía del baño.

Ahí estaba, Billy, aquel chico que una vez fue el mayor idiota del mundo mirándola incrédulo mientras vestía sóo unos pantalones y una toalla rodando sus hombros.

-¿M-Mandy...? -preguntó casi susurrando.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. El sueño que había tenido mañana era una premonición de lo que iba a pasar ese día.

En realidad no se trataba de un sueño en sí, habían pasado años desde la última vez que la rubia había tenido un sueño. Se trataba más bien de ella reviviendo aquella noche en la que su mundo se vino abajo súbitamente en menos de cinco minutos.

...

 _Era una cálida tarde de verano. No hacía mucho que el curso y ahora estaban en vacaciones. Aquel sería el año en el que Mandy ,y sorpresivamente Billy, pasarían a la secundaria._

 _En medio de la tranquila noche un ligero golpe se escuchó en la habitación de la rubia. Al principio la chica pensó que se trataba de la rama de algún árbol pero al escuchar que el golpe se volvía a repetir maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de su cama._

 _-Por favor que sea algún monstruo, por favor que sea algún monstruo... -se decía a sí misma a la vez que abría la ventana._

 _Asomó la cabeza y se topó con Billy, quien había estado tirando diminutas piedras a su ventana con la intención de despertarla. La rubia maldijo por lo bajo al ver que no se trataba de alguna amenaza. Pero había algo raro, Billy no estaba en pijamas ni llevaba en su mano algún estúpido libro de cuentos infantiles para dormir. Estaba vistiendo una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas de color café. A su espalda colgaba una mochila para viajes que estaba obviamente llena. Y lo más raro: vestía unos guantes típicos en la fundición y en su frente estaban apoyados unos goggles. Mandy sintió que una alarma dentro de ella se encendía al ver a Billy de aquella manera pero decidió ignorarla._

 _-Billy, ¿qué demonios...? -preguntó mientras frotaba su mano izquierda contra su ojo._

 _-Lamento despertarte tan tarde Mandy-dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz inusual en él, la alarma de antes volvió a sonar en el interior de la chica-. Pero quería que fueras la última de la que me despidiera._

 _-¿Despedirte? ¿Acaso te vas de camping con tus padres? -dijo irritada._

 _Billy no respondió a aquella pregunta, sabía que no era necesario que lo hiciera, sabía que su amiga siempre hacía eso cada vez que estaba enojada. En lugar de responder el pelirrojo desvió la mirada y recorrió toda la calle con sus ojos desde su posición._

 _-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas ¿verdad? -dijo con aire nostálgico, aquello estaba empezando a incomodar a la rubia._

 _-Se puede saber de qué estás hablando Billy. Mejor vete a dormir antes de que me enfade de verdad y baje allí -una ligera risita se escapó de los labios de su mejor amigo._

 _-Sí... De verdad que hemos vivido muchas aventuras, tú, yo y también Grim. Irwin también ha pasado por muchas cosas por nuestra culpa -dijo y volvió a reírse._

 _''De acuerdo'' se dijo Mandy ''esto se está volviendo raro''._

 _-Bi... -dijo y fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo._

 _-Pero supongo que todo eso se acabó-dijo Billy con una sonrisa que se clavó en lo más profundo de Mandy, soñaría con aquella sonrisa tan triste que había aparecido en los labios de su mejor amigo durante meses. Billy abrió uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó lo que al parecer eran unas tijeras-. El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue realmente genial-dijo y con las tijeras cortó el aire y repentinamente un portal hacia otra dimensión se abrió-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver Mandy, adiós -dijo y entró al portal, un segundo después se cerró y la oscuridad volvió a reinar._

 _-¡Billy!-gritó Mandy con un tono de voz que no creía que existiera dentro de ella. A continuación bajó a la calle a toda velocidad sin siquiera advertir el hecho de seguir en pijamas y fue hasta el lugar donde hace tan sólo unos segundos Billy había estado-. ¿Billy? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Billy! -volvió a gritar más fuerte la rubia._

 _Esa fue la última vez que le vio._

 _..._

-Tú...-murmuró Mandy a la vez que apretaba sus puños todo lo que podía-. ¡Tú...! -dijo esta vez mas alto.

-M-Mandy-dijo el pelirrojo asustado-. Espera y te expli...-

-¡Cállate!-gritó de repente-. ¡Aún no he terminado!-dijo y empezó a acercarse al asustado chico-. Desapareces de repente en mitad de la noche diciéndome sólo palabras confusas. ¡Tres años Billy! ¡Tres malditos años estuve sola esperando a que volvieras! No tienes ni idea de cómo he estado todo este tiempo. ¿Y tú?-dijo y comenzó a golpear el pecho del chico con su dedo índice-. ¡A saber dónde rayos has estado! Nunca recibí ni una maldita postal. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que no estoy enfadada por el hecho de que te hubieras ido, ¡estoy enfadada por el hecho de que te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sola! ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Acaso era algo que sólo podías hacer tú? ¡Muy bien que antes siempre te pegabas a mí!

Mandy dejó de habar de repente. Dejó de mirar a Billy y clavó sus ojos en el suelo. Antes de darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, era la primera vez que tales manifestaciones de sus sentimientos se mostraban así. Con el reverso de la mano intentó enjugarse las lágrimas pero era inútil, en el momento que las viejas lágrimas eran retiradas unas nuevas aparecían en menos de un segundo.

Con temor aún, Billy se acercó lentamente a la chica y con sumo cuidado la rodeó con sus brazos. Mandy, después de unos segundos correspondió aquel gesto de cariño y abrazó al pelirrojo.

-Nunca más...-murmuró Mandy mientras tenía su rostro contra el pecho de Billy-. Nunca más...

-Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas-dijo después de un rato-. A ti y a todos los demás. Cuando me fui ni siquiera les avisé a mis padres y tuve que robarme aquellas tijeras del baúl de Grim.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? -preguntó Mandy.

-He estado alternando entre el inframundo y el mundo real.

-¿Mundo real? ¿Has vivido en ambas partes?

-Así es... Te sorprendería saber las cosas que los demonios tienen. Una de las mejores fue un aparato que le robé a un demonio que te permite hablar cualquier idioma de la tierra .

-¿Existe algo así? -preguntó Mandy sorprendida.

-Así es. Gracias a eso viví durante un tiempo en París, un tiempo en Berlín, un tiempo en Ámsterdam y otro en Madrid. Y así en muchas más ciudades.

-Es... Es realmente increíble... ¿Pero no era raro que un chico viviera solo en aquellas ciudades?

-En el inframundo conocí a muchos seres Mandy. Y también compré y robé muchos objetos de allá. Suma esas dos cosas y sabrás cómo me las he arreglado todo este tiempo.

Mandy no respondió a esto, en lugar de eso se quedó en silencio mientras ambos seguían abrazados los unos a los otros. Aquello se sentía tan bien, era algo que los dos habían ansiado durante tanto tiempo que no tenían la mas pequeña intención de dejar de hacerlo.

Unos toques se escucharon en la puerta. Los dos viejos amigos salieron del trance en el que se encontraban y se miraron fijamente y luego a la puerta mientra un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Grim.

-Tú madre me ha mandado a que os avise que el pastel está listo. Será mejor que bajéis -dijo y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Torpemente, Billy sacó una camiseta blanca de su mochila de viaje y se la puso. Antes de que pudiera avanzar más Mandy se interpuso en su camino.

-Si le cuentas a alguien lo que ha pasado ahora te mataré, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo y Billy asintió lentamente-. Perfecto-dijo y agarró la mano del pelirrojo-, será mejor que bajemos, se estarán preguntando qué estaremos haciendo.

Billy asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a Mandy como lo solían hacer en los viejos tiempo. Y los demás que conocieran a ambos chicos se sorprenderían al descubrir que de los dos era Mandy la que más feliz estaba por aquello.

 **Fin.**


End file.
